Total Drama Dares
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: Here's where you dare any character from all 6 seasons to do whatever you say. Any character, too. Review with ideas! I'll try my best to do each one! :D Also, please try to read the latest chapter before reviewing, thanks! Chapter 15 is live!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! Here, you get to dare TD characters to do whatever you say. Here are some of my ideas-

*Amy and Sammy sing Versus from TDWT

*Heather kick Al's balls again LOL

That's all I got, review with ideas!

:D


	2. Funny Dares from Reviewers

So I read the reviews you guys gave, and decided to use all of them. I hope you enjoy! Dont't forget to review any dare ideas!

From- Hellflores

Dare- Sammy, slap Amy in the face.

"You want her to do what? Samey, if you know what's good for you, you'll-"

*Sammy slaps Amy*

"Ow. You are so dead!"

*Brick, Ella, and Beth hold Amy back from slapping Sammy back*

"Let me go, you idiots!"

*Chef Hatchet pulls Amy away from Sammy and the others*

"Bye, Amy!"

*Sammy waves to her as Amy leaves*

From- Curcle

Dare- Rodney, find a needle in a haystack.

"But my hands are so big, I can't even untie the bag thing from season 6!"

*Chef brings in a haystack*

"Search, farmboy!"

*Rodney starts to look in haystack, moving his hands around the hay*

"Ow!"

*Rodney pulls out his finger*

"I had it, but it poked me!"

*Rodney runs off somewhere*

From- Hellflores

Dare- Ella, curse out Sugar

"Bring it, pixie wannabe!"

*Sugar stands up, glaring at Ella*

"Oh, friends! I want to be Sugar's friend, not her enemy!"

*Sugar jumps on top of Ella*

"I said, Bring it!"

"Oh, my! Um... f**k... I can't say anymore!"

*Ella runs off crying*

*Everyone is silent for a second before laughing*

From- Curcle

Dare- Sam, lick sour cream out of Brick's armpits.

"Well, Sam, a soldier's gotta do what a soldier's gotta do!"

*Brick rubs his armpits with sour cream*

"Eew! Do I really have to do this? I'm playing my Game Guy and-"

"You can do it Sam!"

*Everyone stares at Dakota, shocked*

*Sam closes his eyes, licking sour cream then instantly pulling back*

"Eew!"

From- Gonzo22

Dare- Dave, make out with Ella

"Well, if Sky lied to me, then-"

"I'm sorry, Dave! Just don't do this, I broke up with Keith and-"

"Don't wanna hear it!"

*Sky returns to her seat, where Beth pats her back gently*

*Dave walks up to Ella*

*Makes out with her*

From- Gonzo22

Dare- Dawn, kiss Cameron

*Dawn stops meditating*

*Cameron stares at her*

"I can't do it, look at his aura!"

"Come on, Dawn! For the dare?"

*Dawn reluctantly kisses Cameron fast*

From- Gonzo22

Dare- Sammy, kick the crap out of Amy

*Amy walks back in*

"Finally, a dare where I get to ruin Samey-"

*Sammy kicks her sister*

"That felt so good!"

*Sammy smiles, pround of herself*

From- Zorbo

Dare- Everyone, slap Heather all except Mildred

*Heather looks shocked*

"Don't even think-"

*LeShawna, Gwen, Beth and Lindsay all start slapping her*

"Hey, I want in!"

"Sorry, Mildred."

*All except Alejandro, Mildred, and Cody slap Heather*

From- Hellflores

Dare- Lindsay, rememeber your boyfriend's name.

"Taylor? Ty- no, Luke!"

*Tyler and all the others shake their heads*

"Uh... Timmy? Todd?"

*Everyone starts snickering*

"Tyler!"

*Everyone stares at Lindsay, shocked she remembered*

Final Dare!

From- Hellflores

Dare- Mike, kiss Zoey

*Mike stands up, and walks over to Zoey*

*Zoey kisses Mike*

*Mike faints*

Thanks for reading! I loved making all these, so keep reviewing with dare ideas! Bye!


	3. More Funny Dares!

Thanks for the support, helping me reach 10 reviews! I also want to thank the following reviewers- Cartoonlover25, Jamzland8, EvilAngel666, Rkidd1112, and Hellflores. Your dares are all on this chapter!

From- Cartoonlover25

Dare- Dave, drink water out of the toilet

"Not that water! It's all germy and disgusting!"

*Chef approaches Dave with a cup full of toilet water*

*Dave looks scared*

"Aah! Save me, save me!"

*Chef blocks his path, splashing the water in his face*

"Eew! Someone, give me had sanitizer! Now! Help!"

*Sky throws a small hand sanitzer at him*

"Thank you!"

*Dave rubs it all over himself*

From- Jamzland8

Dare- Cody, spend the night at Sierra's house

"EEE! We'll have so much fun, Cody-kins! Yay!"

*Sierra drags Cody away, off the stage the players are standing on*

"I still have that love tea from China! Yay, we have drinks!"

"Help me, anyone!"

From- EvilAngel666

Dare- Staci, tell the truth

"But I am! My great-great-grandfather Jack invented honesty, before him people just lied to one another's faces!"

*Staci looks pleased with her story*

*All other players roll their eyes*

"And my great-aunt Matilda invented stages, like this one! Before her, people performed on pieces of wood and-"

"Shut up!"

*All players glare at Staci*

From- Rkidd1112

Dare- Izzy, go outside and sing a Justin Bieber song to the first person you see

"Aww, can't I sing to everyone here? Watch, I'm really good at singing!"

*Izzy takes a deep breath*

"Baby, baby, baby, oh..."

*Everyone covers their ears*

*Izzy jumps around the stage, laughing like crazy*

From- Hellflores

Dare- Mike, hit Scott on the head with a shovel for releasing Mal

"Sure, PolkadotPandaGurl."

*Mike grabs a shovel*

"Aah! Courtney, save me!"

"What, no way."

*Scott runs the opposite direction, seeing Fang*

"Aah! Help, anybody! It's Fang!"

*Everyone laughs instead of helps as Scott runs*

*Runs into Mike, who hits his head*

Well, another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review any ideas! When I reach 20 reviews, I'll make people do a dare I made up! Bye!


	4. Chapter 3- Awesome Dares, Part 1

Thank you for 20 reviews! I've chosen a set of the dares reviewed to do. But first, let's start with the one I chose...

From- Me

Dare- Heather and Alejandro pick a couple to reenact their volcano scene

*Chef comes in with a big TV showing the volcano*

*Plays scene*

"I think we should pick..."

"Like I'm gonna let you decide! I think it should be..."

"Hello? We don't have much time here."

*I stare at them, waiting*

*Both pick Duncney*

"I worked so hard, now you're just gonna take the mill and vanish from my life forver. Just throw your stupid doll into the stupid volcano already"

"So what are you more upset about losing? The million or me?"

"Are you cracked, I would never fall for a jerk like you."

*Duncan can't say anything, he's too busy laughing*

"Princess, that is just too funny."

"Well, we didn't make it up!"

*Courtney glares at Alejandro and Heather, who act like they don't notice it*

"We can't do this anymore... sorry Court."

"No, there's one part of that scene I want to do."

*Courtney walks up to Duncan, kicking him in the balls*

From- Lily

Dare- Dave and Sky kiss

"Well, I know Sky lied to me, but as long as it's for the dare only..."

*Dave wakls up to Sky, quickly kissing her before returning to his seat*

From- Fan

Dare- All TD couples still dating have a make-out contest. All not competing, bet $5 on the winner

*Zoke, Scortney, Aleheather, Gigette, Dakam, Tysay, all walk up to the front of the stage*

*All start making out*

"And Dakam is out! Way to go, Sam."

*Sam looks up from his video game*

*Zoke is out! Way to change personalities, Mike."

*Mike gasps, being Mike again*

"Aleheather is out! Thanks, Blaineley."

*Blaineley acts like she didn't do anything, while holding up the case that once held the prize money*

"Scourtney is out! Thanks, Scott."

*Scott looks up from pit-sniffing*

"Sorry, Tysay."

*Lindsay looks confused, while Tyler rolls his eyes at her looking in her mirror*

"Gigette wins!"

From- Rkidd1112

Dare- Topher, ask Sammy out

*Sammy looks happy and a bit surprised, while Amy just glares*

"Sammy, this isn't just for the dare. I really like you, and think Amy's crazy. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

*Owen starts crying*

"That was so beautiful!"

From- Rosie

Dare- Blaineley, jump into a mud pit filled with pigs

"What? I already made a mess out of myself when I ran into that cake at Niagra Falls!"

"Don't care, Mildred, just jump."

*I wait for her to jump into the mud pool Chef set up with pigs*

"Fine!"

"Also, for sabotaging the contest, stay there for a whole minute."

"I only took one couple out of that one!"

"Just jump!"

*Blaineley jumps in, timer begins*

"Okay, a full minute! Mildred, come on out."

*Blaineley steps out, covered in mud and pulling a pig pff of her dress*

From- Fan

Dare- Sky and Svetlana have a gymnastics competition

"I am so ready!"

"But you didn't win ze million!"

"And you did?"

"Zat is true."

*Svetlana and Sky start jumping over hurdles Chef brought in*

"Svetlana is ze winner!"

"Well, maybe if I would've won, I could have hired Olympic trainers!"

From- Fan

Dare- Singers of the songs This Is How We Will End This and I'm Gonna Make It, sing those songs and others judge which one's best

*Alejandro, Heather, Cody, and Sierra walk up*

"Which song do we start with?"

"Well, I'm Gonna Make It is the only one with all four of you, so that one."

"This show's a train, it's moving fast, you and I were meant to last, voting for me just wasn't roght, ao look out now, you're in my sights."

*Heather rolls her eyes*

"Mr. Fair now, suddenly, I have to barf now, 'scuse me. Don't try to make me feel ashamed, I know you would've done the same,"

*Alejandro joins in*

"I'm gonna make it, you can't stop me now, just you try, my fortune's waiting, time for you to say bye-bye-bye."

*Cody sighs as Sierra smiles over at him*

"I never thought I'd get this far, let's face it I'm no TV star. But now I'm in the final three, unless we get caught in that tree!"

*Sierra sings*

"You're gonna make it, they can't stop you now, let them try. Our fortunes waiting, they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye."

*Heather and Alejandro sing*

"You are the worst, why must you torment me? It's all a game to you, but not to me."

"Heather!"

"I'm gonna make it, they can't stop me now, let them try. My fortune's waiting, time for you to say bye-bye-bye."

*I clap, meaning it's time for This is How we will End This*

*Cody and Sierra sit diwn*

Sorry for cutting this so short! I'll finish this chapter later, because you always suggest great ideas I end up wanting to do so many dares! Keep suggesting, and I'll upload the next part soon!


	5. Awesome Dares, Part 2

Welcome to Chapter 3, part 2!

Continued...

*Alejandro starts singing*

"I left Bridgette stuck to a pole, robbed LeShawna of her fabulous soul, made even Courtney lose control, now I'm gonna leave you wedged up in a hole. This is how we will end this, this game we have played. This is how we will end this, your bill must be payed."

*Heather starts singning*

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig. Help me out ad I'll be your human drill rig."

"Think I'm gonna fall for that? Ain't a tea party, it's combat. This is how we will end it, this game we have played. This is how we will end it, your bill must be payed."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I'm wedged in a hole, this isn't right. If I'm going down, make a bare fight. It's beneath you to abandon a girl in a ditch. Offer me my dignity, I haven't got a stitch."

*Heather talks now*

"Please, Alejandro. You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen. Is this how you want to win it? Because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock? Is that the victory you want?"

*Alejandro starts singing*

"I left Bridgette stuck to a pole, robbed LeShawna of her fabulous soul, made even Courtney lose control. But I can't leave you wedged in a hole. This is not how we'll end this, this game we have played. This is not how we'll end this, there's no bill to be payed."

*All players vote*

"The better song was... I'm Gonna Make It."

From- Guest

Dare- Dave, apologize to Sky

"Well, I do still really like her... okay, Sky, I'm sorry."

*Sky smiles happily*

*Dave smiles happily*

From- Rkidd1112

Dare- Max, find a wasp/hornet nest and throw rocks at it

"Yes! Finally, something E-VIL that i can do alone! I never needed that lousy sidekick Scarlett."

*Max picks up rocks*

"Haha! Nest, prepare to be destroyed by E-VIL!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just throw!"

*I glare, waiting for Max to throw rocks*

"Fine. But you will pay!"

*Max throws three rocks*

"Aah! Someone help! These wasps don't know I'm E-VIL!"

*Max gets stung over and over*

*Chef carries Max away*

"Now, I've got tummy wonkies."

From- Guest

Dare- Duncan, punch Scott's face and kick Alejandro's balls for no reason

"Sure, whatever."

*Scott finally is concious again*

*Duncan punches his face*

*Scott goes unconcious again*

"Yes! That shows I'm evil."

*Duncan walks up to Alejandro*

*Kicks his balls*

"Haha! Doing it is so much more fun than watching someone else do it."

Thanks for 25 reviews! Also, Rkidd1112 and Guest, thanks for the dares! It was so much fun writing them! Also, review with any ideas! Bye!


	6. Awesome and Cool Dares

Hi again! Thanks soooooooo much for all the reviews and dare ideas! Because of that, this chapter will be longer than the others!

From- Guest

Dare- Max, yell Yo Mama Jokes at DJ

"Yes, I can be E-VIL! Hmm... yo mama so fat, Dora can't explore her! Haha! So E-VIL!"

*DJ starts walking angrily at Max*

"Yo Mama so ugly, One Direction ran the other direction!"

*DJ starts glaring*

"Yo mama so fat, she's Miley Cyrus's wreking ball!"

*Sees DJ walking towards him*

"Umm... we can work this out! Aaahhhhh!"

*Max gets chased by DJ, who beats him up*

*Chef calls an ambulance*

From- Falcon56

Dare- Heather, be nice

"But you know I'll just be faking it. I won't do it! Ever!"

"Come on, just do it."

*I stare at her, waiting*

"Fine... oh, it's fun being here!"

*Heather fake-barfs*

From- Jamzland8

Dare- Dawn and Ella fight

"But I could never be so mean as to hit such a sweet person!"

"Yes. And Ella's aura says she's too innocent to do any of that."

*Sugar stands up, glaring as she walks over to Ella*

"If you fight her, Ella, maybe I'll actually be your friend!"

"Ooh, a new friend! Oh, I truly believe-"

"Stop with my pageant talk, missy! 'I truly believe' is only okay for me to say it!"

*Sugar starts beating up Ella*

"Oh, help me friends!"

*Chef takes Ella to the ambulance Max is in*

"I'll come back soon, Sugar!"

From- Rkidd1112

Dare- Cameron, run a fitness class

"Okay. Come on down, everyone!"

*All players stand up and walk over to Cameron*

"Now, do what I do! Push ups!"

*Cameron starts to push up, but he just collapses onto the floor*

"Ha! Knew String Bean was too weak."

*Jo keeps laughing*

*Scott joins her*

"Uh, a little help?"

"We got you, buddy."

*Mike and Zoey help Cameron up*

"Thanks, Mike. Thanks, Zoey."

From- Hellflores

Dare- Rodney, say who you love most or get crushed by a giant rock

"Well, Amy, Scarlett, Jasmine... I think it's Jasmine because I fell in love with her first."

"What? Samey gets asked out, but not me? I'm obviously prettier! God, just. Pick. Me!"

*Amy furiously steps on Rodney's foot*

"Ow, help!"

*Everyone just stares*

"Anyone?"

"Well, Rodney, you're lucky. We couldn't find the rock for you to be crushed by..."

*I watch as Rodney smiles*

From- Gonzo22

Dare- Ella, beat Sugar in a boxing match

"Well, Sugar, Ella's on the ambulance, going to the hospital. So you pick who fights you."

*I wait for Sugar to pick*

"Uh... let's see... what about that girl that looks almost like me."

*Sugar points at Lindsay*

"Okay. Are these new makeup brushes?"

*Lindsay tries to use her boxing glove to apply eye shadow... she knocks herself out*

"Take that! I won this pageant!"

From- SargentEpsilon

Dare- B, Cameron, and Scarlett make a device to heal any player who gets hurt from the dares

*B, Cameron, and Scarlett walk off, ready to build*

AFTER THE DARES

*Sierra gleefully returns with Cody in her arms*

"Sorry we didn't make it earlier! Cody-kins and I were having a great time at my house, hahaha!"

*Sierra drops Cody*

*Cody goes unconcious*

"Oh no! Time to restore your breathing!"

*Sierra attempts to save Cody*


	7. Chapter 7- Cool, Funny Dares

Hi again! Thanks so much for all the reviews you've given me. It's been so hard to pick which dares to upload, though! You send in so many good ones! Go you! :)

From- Hellflores

Dare- Zoey, beat up Scott for eliminating Mike

"Sure, I'll do it."

*Scott has just gotten concious again*

*Zoey starts slapping him over and over again*

"Ugh...why... are you... doing this..."

*Scott faints again*

"Ugh..."

*Chef carries Scott to the ambulance returning with Max and Ella*

From- Guest

Dare- B, speak

"Will he? His aura is saying he doesn't want to, but..."

*Dawn looks fascinated*

"You can do it B! Go on!"

"... ok..."

*Everyone cheers*

From- Jamzland8

Dare- Courtney, eat a metric ton of green jelly

*Chef brings in a giant pool filled with green jelly*

*Courtney is shaking with fear*

"Hey, Al said he'd pay me back somehow! Why can't he do it?"

*Alejandro shakes his head*

"I can't eat that and ruin my body."

*Courtney is pushed in*

*Courtney runs around in the pool screaming*

"Get me out of here!"

"You can do it friend!"

*Ella keeps cheering*

"Courtney jumps out*

From- Hellflores

Dare- Mike, hit Lightning on the head with a shovel

"I can't do that!"

*Mike gasps*

"Oh, but I can."

*Mal proceeds to hit Lightning's head three times*

*Chef grabs him*

*Mike gasps again*

"Woah, what happened?"

Okay! Another chapter done! Thanks for making these dares up, it's so much fun typing them! Also, the next chapter will be special... you send in dares specifically for pairings in the show or pairings you made up! Pick any pairing you think should do a dare, and suggest it! Bye again!


	8. Dares from irkengirl

Welcome to the next chapter! Before I start, I want to thank irkengirl for suggesting all the dares in this chapter! They were so much fun to read!

All from irkengirl

Dare- Alejandro, be in the same room as Jose for an hour

*Alejandro curses in Spanish*

*Walks over to Jose*

"Okay, let's get this over with."

*Both walk into room*

Dare- Sugar, eat a live snake

"Well, I ate a tarantula! Bring it on!"

*Chef brings over a snake*

"Why, you're the same snake who washed my face!"

*Snake bites Sugar again*

*Sugar eats it*

"Thanks, Mr. Snake, but eating may as well be my talent!"

Dare- Lindsay, tell us the difference between a squirrel and a squirrel

"Okay. What's a squirrel again?"

"Sha-girl, you're dumber than Princess Wannabe."

*Dakota looks up from her phone*

"Huh?"

"Well a squirrel is a thing."

*Everyone rolls their eyes*

Dare- Lightning, solve this- the power of zero

"I think you mean the power of Lightning! Sha-yeah!"

*Lightning kisses his biceps*

"Captain Modesty, do the dare."

"Fine. The answer is sha-Lightning."

Dare- Beardo, sing the Super Mario Bros. theme song

*Beardo does so*

"Do you mind shutting up? All you're doing-"

*Sky grabs Dave's arm*

"Calm down, Dave."

Dare- Staci, who invented waffles?

"Oh, that's easy! Waffles were invented by my great-grandmother Millie, yeah before her people just ate wood set on fire, haha."

*Chef zaps her with an electric collar*

"What was that for?"

"Lying, girly."

"But I'm telling the- zzzzzz- truth!"

Dare- Chester, what's your opinion on air?

"Well, back in my day we just breathed it in. It was pure and perfect, until those teens started smoking cigarettes and ruining it!"

COUPLES DARES

I only got one I wanted to use- thanks, irkengirl! Everyone else, actually try to review dares for the couples to do. Thanks!

Dare- Fling meat at each other

Pairing- LindsayxTopher

"What? But I can't risk messing up my face permanently! I want to host like Chris, but be better looking doing it!"

*Meat hits his hair*

"Okay, where's my lip gloss? This mirror is showing I don't have any on."

*Lindsay holds up a spoon*

*Sees Topher covered with meat*

"Sorry, Tony! I just was trying to fix my makeup."

*Topher flings meat at her*

"Hey, I have makeup now! Thanks, Timmy."


	9. Longest Chapter of Dares Ever

Hi! I have more dares for the players to do! :) This chapter may be a little long, because I have more dares than normal that I want to put in, plus one of my own at the end. Enjoy!

From- irkengirl

Dare- Max, rant to Mal about how you're better than him

"Haha! First, I tried to control the island! Then, I helped defeat Scarlett, who's pure evil! Time to E-VIL!"

*Mal grabs Max's wrist*

*He snaps it just like he did Alejandro's*

"Ow... tummy wonkies.."

From- irkengirl

Dare- Shawn, lick a zombie

"Oh no! I'll become one of them! Help!"

*I try to keep in laughter*

"Shawn, relax. It's only Chef."

*Chef walks out in a zombie costume*

"He could be a zombie! You never know, they can be in disguise!"

*Shawn hides behind Jasmine*

"I won't do it!"

"Gosh darnit, zombie freak! Just lick the costime so this can be over."

*Shawn shyly walks up to Chef*

*Jasmine and Sammy start cheering for him*

"You can do it, Shawn!"

"It'll only be one lick, Shawn! You'll be fine!"

*Shawn quickly licks Chef's costume*

*Chef tears it off*

"You're funny, kid."

From- Gonzo22

Dare- Ella, Dawn, and Lindsay sing Let It Go

"Let me start, friends!"

*Ella takes a deep breath*

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."

"Me next! Your aura is saying you're kind of tired."

*Dawn starts to sing*

"The wind is howing like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."

*Ella and Lindsay join in*

"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know! Well, now they know! Let it go, Let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door. We don't care, what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."

*Only Lindsay sings*

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fear that once controlled me, can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!"

*All three sing*

"Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on,"

*They wait for the next time to sing*

*Ella sings next*

"My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"

*All three sing*

"Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry. Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."

From- irkengirl

Dare- Sit, Zeke! Sit, boy!

*Zeke growls*

"Sit, Zeke. Sit right now!"

*Zeke stares*

*Zeke sits, before jumping after Anne Maria*

"Help, he won't stop following me around!"

From- Jamzland8

Dare- Cody, sell your house to Sierra

"What? EEEE! I don't have the million, but he likes me so much, I'll get it for free! EEEEE!"

*Cody looks frightened*

"I really don't have to... do I? I'll have nowhere to live and-"

"Don't worry, Cam-Codykins! I'll share it with you!"

*Cody runs away, scared*

*Sierra chases after him*

"Wait, Cody! What's wrong? We're married, we should be living together!"

*I try not to laugh*

"Poor Cody."

From- EvilAngel666

Dare- Max, ask out Scarlett

"Sorry, but E-VIL does not date! Besides, she was mean and crazy."

*Scarlett rolls her eyes*

"Just do it! Or I'll send a robot after you!"

"Oh, okay then... Scarlett you are crazy. Will you go out with me?"

"Fine... whatever."

"Yes! With no Pahkitew Island, you can be my sidekick again!"

From- Hellflores's brother

Dare- Scott, fight Fang underwater

"What? I can't, he'll eat me up!"

*Chef throws Scott in water tank*

*Fang chases after him*

"Helllppppp! He's biting my foot!"

*Chef just laughs*

"Ha! Take that!"

*Scott kicks Fang away and jumps out of the water*

From- pizzawizz

Dare- Sugar, soak in a barrel of leeches

"You can do it friend!"

"I don't need your encouragement, Pixie wannabe! I'm just fine on my own!"

*Ella looks scared*

*Chef comes in with a barrel*

"Here ya are, girly. Jump right in, hehe."

"With pleasure!"

*Sugar jumps in*

*She jumps out seconds later*

"Those leeches cleaned me up real nice! I feel so clean!"

*Accidentally on purpose, Sugar throws a leech at Ella*

"Oops... sorry!"

"It's okay, friend!"

*Leech eventually lets go of Ella*

From- Rkidd1112

Dare- Courtney, eat Zeke's boogers

*Chef brings in a plate of boogers*

"Eat away!"

"But it's so green! And germy..."

*Dave jumps out of his seat*

"Germs?! Where?"

"Calm down, Dave."

*I wait for him to calm down*

*Courtney eats a tiny bite*

*She faints*

Now time for my dare! I've decided to force the guys to admit who they like in front of everybody! i hope you like it!

"Okay. You have to tell us the girls you like."

Choices-

Alejandro- Heather

Cody- Gwen

Sam- Dakota

Shawn- Jasmine

Mike- Zoey

Dave- Sky

Geoff- Bridgette

Topher- Sammy

Trent- Gwen

Duncan- Gwen

Rodney- can't decide between Amy, Scarlett, and Jasmine

Max- Scarlett

Lightning- nobody

Cameron- nobody

Tyler- Lindsay

Scott- Courtney

Justin- himself

DJ- Katie

Brick- won't admit it

Noah- won't say anything

Sorry if I missed anyone's name! i really hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to review! Thanks to everyone who sent in a dare!


	10. More irkengirl!

Another chapter entirely from irkengirl! Thank you for every dare you send in... especially the first ine, I'm a huge Aleheather fan! Also everyone, try to submit dares to her story Total Drama Dareshow.

All of these are from irkengirl :3

Dare- Al tell Heather how you feel about her

*Door to the room opens*

*Al steps out*

*Jose lays there unconcious*

"We... fought... a whole hour..."

*I look surprised*

"Why?"

"He kept... insulting Heather in... front of me..."

*Heather notices and gives a tiny smile*

"I kept saying, "She's amazing... she's beautiful... she's awesome..."

*Heather walks over to him*

"Did you really mean all of that?"

"Of course i did... I love you..."

*Everyone starts to tear up*

*I wipe at one eye*

"Aww... so cute!"

*Heather surprises everyone by helping Alejandro up*

"Thanks... I love you too..."

*They quickly kiss*

*I look away quickly*

"That was so sweet! And kind of gross..."

Dare- Jo, eat a muffin

"That's it?"

*Noah throws muffin at Jo*

"Here, eat it. Irkengirl gave it to me..."

"This'll be easy... what, why are there strawberries?"

*I look at her curious*

"What's wrong with strawberries?"

"I hate them... eew..."

*Jo takes small piece off of the muffin*

*She throws it back at Noah*

"Take your stupid muffin."

*Jo eats the small piece she broke off*

Dare- Lightning, take math class

"What? Sha-Lightning is already a sha-genius!"

"Yeah, except you miscounted that time in All-Stars!"

*Heather glares*

"Well, I don't need them!"

*Lightning trips and falls off the stage*

"Sha-Lightning's okay..."

Dare- Chester, just shut your mouth

*Mike gasps*

*He becomes Chester*

"Oh, fine, little whippersnapper!"

*Chester shuts up*

Dare- Manitoba, locate North, South, East, West, and Durf

"Aye, alright. Shouldn't be too hard."

*Manitoba points N, S, E, and W

"I'm having trouble finding Durf..."

Well, thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11- Cool Dares

Welcome to the next chapter! I can't believe I've come this far with dares. You rule! *Gives candy* Anyway, I have three dares and then a little question at the end... review with the answer! Enjoy the chapter!

From- invaderzimdibfan

Dare- Mal, pretend to be Mike and dump Zoey

*Mike gasps*

"Did someone say pretend to be Mike?"

*Everyone is scared as Mal stands up*

"Too easy."

*Mal fixes his hair to look like Mike's*

"Zoey, can we talk?"

"Sure, Mike, what's wrong?"

"It's just been too hard with us... things are always happening when we don't expect it... we're done."

"Wait... what?"

*Zoey looks like she's going to cry*

"Ha! That was too fun!"

*Zoey turns to glare at Mal*

"Mal? Mike got rid of you!"

"Yes, but I came back."

*Mike gasps again*

"Zoey? Are you okay?"

"Is it really you, Mike?"

"Yes, Zoey... was Mal back again?"

*Zoey nods yes, then laughs*

From- Ultrabots8

Dare- Scott, hug Fang

"What? No, he'll eat me!"

*Fang chases Scott around*

"Just one hug Scott!"

*I wait for Scott to hug Fang*

"Fine..."

*Scott quickly hugs Fang*

*Fang almost swallows him*

*Scott kicks free*

From- Shelly Marsh

Dare- Sugar, wear this electric collar and tell the truth about why you hate Ella

"She's annoying with her singing and-"

*Sugar gets zapped*

"That's not an excuse, Sugar. Try again..."

*Fine. I hate her because she's a pig-stealing pageant-talker! Grease Pig was mine! And I'm the pageant queen! Not Ella!"

"Sugar... it wasn't a pageant."

"I don't care!"

*Sugar gets zapped again*

"That's for being rude. But, you told the truth."

*Sugar takes collar off*

Okay! I hope you enjoyed, although it was a little short. Anyway, here's a little question you can answer in a review! Guest suggested a dare- couples play 7 Minutes in Heaven. But it may take a while... so you vote! Should I make it a long chapter, or a whole story? Vote, and don't forget to review with dares! Bye!


	12. 7 Minutes of Heaven Part 1, My Dares!

Hi everyone! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 12! You are so awesome, take some free pizza! *Gives pizza* Anyway, this chapter will be part 1 of 7 Minutes Of Heaven! Now, being an Aleheather fan, they'll probably go first... sorry! Still, you get to pick every one after that, even couples who have already gone before! I hope you like the chapter! Also, thanks to Guest, the game does count as a dare.

"Hi everyone. Welcome to 7 Minutes of Heaven, the dare that'll probably take 2 or more chapters to complete! Chef has brought in the outhouse from the show to use, and it's cleaned out, Dave."

Dave looked up, gratefully. "Good!"

"Let's start the game! The first couple to go is my personal favorite... Aleheather!"

Alejandro and Heather looked up, happy and a bit surprised. They had been talking about who-knows-what, and hadn't really expected to go first

"Sure, let's go already."

I watched as they walked to the outhouse, hand in hand. Heather turned around, asking, "Is the tape still in there?"

"Don't think so."

I closed the door was they walked in, already listening to Staci talk to everyone around her. This would take a while.

Inside

Heather was sitting on Alejandro's lap, facing him. "Ready?"

"You already knowl. At least that idoit Chris isn't here to stop us this time."

"True."

Al quickly took her hands and gently kissed Heather, surprising her. Soon, she was doing the same thing. They continued for about three minutes, until pulling away. Heathwr eas smiling as she said, "That was great."

"I know." Soon, they were actually making out, a few minutes later than seven.

Outside

I knocked on the door, asking, "Hello? Your seven minutes are done..."

Heather and Alejandro left at the same time, returning to their seats and sitting next to each other. Heather was in his lap again, and didn't care who saw.

"Congrats, yiu two. You pick who goes next!"

"Well..." They started whispering to each other, thinking.

Onto the dares

All dares are from me!

Dare- Sugar, tie your leg to Ella's and sing whatever she sings

"Well, no. I hate Ella more than anyone else, and-"

"It'll be okay, Sugar! We'll have fun! After all, we are best friends!"

Chef came in holding a rope. He tightly tied Sugar and Ella's legs so Sugar didn't try to escape, then walked away.

"This is a friends song... if you're a friend song along... la la la... your turn, Sugar!"

"Fine. Sing with us, to our friends song..."

With her free leg, Sugar kicked Ella's foot. Ella instantly tripped, bringing Sugar down too.

"Oops! Musta slipped, Friend!"

"No problem, Sugar! This rope will keep us from walking, though! May we untie it?"

"No, Ella," I said. "You keep it there for the rest of the chapter, or else."

Ella and Sugar managed to make it to a seat, sitting with Ella on the end. "Finally! The Pageant Queen is gonna get camera time!"

Dare- Max, dress up as an evil minion from Despicable Me 2

"Yes! I shall be EVIL-ER than before!"

Max ran off to put on the costume. When he returned, he said, "Throw anything at me, I am now indestructible!"

Heather, with help from Alejandro, threw Noah's book at Max. Max got hit in the crotch, falling to the floor.

"Ow... help?"

Dare- Noah, handcuff yourself to Izzy

"Haha! Let's go, Noah!"

Izzy reached over to Noah, putting handcuffs on him.

"Now let's be crazy!"

Izzy jumped around the stage, pulling him with her. Noah evetually went unconcious, and Izzy said, "I know what'll wake him up! It always works with others!"

She took a deep breath and sang in a horrible voice- "I came in like a wrecking ball..."

"Woah! Where am I?"

Dare- Duncan, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Jo, and Gwen play Minecraft and try to fight the enderdragon with only stone and wooden swords and stacks of dirt.

"I'm so jealous! Why do they get to play video games?"

"Beacuse, they were all strong players in the game."

Chef handed out computers, loaded with Minecraft. Sam looked at them with jealousy, wishing he could play.

"But they don't have the right things! They need enchanted armor, bows, and things like that! They'll die!"

All six loaded the game, and entered the End portal. Sam was yelling tips the whole time. "Don't look at or hit the endermen!" "Defeat the dragon towers first!"

The first one to die was Gwen. She had just been looking at everything, observing the End, and one of the dragon projectiles hit her, killing her in one hit.

"Heather! Follow me to the towers!" Alejandro was already on his way to them.

"Coming! What's everyone else doing?"

Duncan was trying to hit the dragon, getting his revenge for it killing Gwen. Scott was already dead, when he was playing Fang started chasing him, Jo was trying to kill endermen, and died after killing only one.

"Three of us left! We can do-"

Duncan had been hit by a projectile, leaving only Alejandro and Heather to kill the dragon. Heeather was down to 2.5 hearts, almost dead. Al wasn't doing much better, he died moments after Heather did.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will have more dares from you and more Heaven. Remember, you pick the next pair! Also, has anyone ever killed the enderdragon on Minecraft before? Review the answer!


	13. 7 Minutes of Heaven Part 2

Hi! Today, I'm continuing 7 Minutes in Heaven, but first, a dare from Rkidd1112.

Dare- Amy, go outside and scream, "SAMMY IS THE BEST SISTER EVER!"

"What? Like I would say that about such a useless, unneeded clone!"

Amy sat down, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She obviously didn't want to, and remained in her seat. Sammy just looked down, crying a tiny bit.

"Fine, you can either wait until the end of the chapter or do it now."

"Whatever, after the chapter!"

-The Game-

Heather and Alejandro finally turned around, saying, "What pair can we say?"

"Well, either Zoey and Mike or Noah and Eva. Those were the two pairs that pepole reviewed."

They looked at each other for one quick second, nodding their heads. With an evil smirk on their face, they said together, "Noah and Eva."

Eva looked like she was going to blow up or knock someone out, but Noah just looked up from reading and said, "Oh, of course."

I held the door open, letting them in before Eva could punch me and knock me out. Of course, since Noah was the only person she could beat up, Eva knocked him out cold and left him sitting there unconcious as she left. Everybody looked terrified as she sat back in her seat.

"Okay then... don't worry everyone, he's going to be okay."

Everyone just nodded, except for Heather and Alejandro who were trying to keep themselves from laughing. They didn't even seem to notice when everyone glared at them, and Staci started to talk about who invented this and that.

"This is really quiet now... umm, let's just introduce the new co-host."

A thirteen-year old girl wearing a black Maroon 5 band T-shirt, brown leggings and black high tops peeked out shyly from behind a curtain. She had white-gold glasses, brown eyes, brown hair, and was really short.

"Meet Amy, the new co-host for the dare show."

Amy smiled and waved, sitting next to me. I smiled back, giving her a card and whispering to her to read it out loud. "Okay, well, since Eva knocked out Noah, Mike and Zoey can take their turn. Chef, can you come take him out of there?" Amy gasped, realizing something. "Ther's a chef? Can he make us coffee or something?"

"No, Amy, he's just here to help us."

Mike and Zoey carefully stepped into the outhouse, and as soon as the door shut Topher began yelling.

"Okay, so you hire a girl years younger than us, but I can't co-host?"

"Sorry, Topher. Chris cast her, and specifically said not to let you get the job."

Mike and Zoey were smiling uneasily at each other, before quickly starting to kiss each other.

"Okay... let's see how much time had passed." Mike gasped, turning into Manitoba.

"Well, it's about 7 minutes, let's go."

They quickly stepped out, and Amy gasped, shocked. "When did you... we didn't..."

"Amy, Mike's personality probably knew the time."

"Okay then..."

I faced Mike and Zoey, saying, "Who's next?"

-Dare-

Amy still sat, arms crossed still. "No way will I say Sparemy is the best sister ever!"

Chef grabbed her, carrying her out the doors to the outside. "Say it."

"Fine, Sparemy is the best sister ever... can I go in now?"

The door was already locked, and I laughed listening to her pound on it. "Amy will so freeze."

"Wait me? Not me right?" Amy (co-host) looked nervous, rubbing her hands together.

"No, the girl outside."

"Okay... well, can you call me Amy 2? Or just Ames? I mean, I don't want to be confused with her.."

"Relax, you won't be confused with her, Ames."

Geoff began screaming, "Make out contest!"

"Wait what? I never said-"

It was too late, all the couples were making out trying to beat the others in timing. "This'll take a while."

"We can so beat you."

"What? We won last time!"

"Yeah, but Mildred cheated to get us out!"

I got in between them, saying, "Brigette, Geoff, Heather, Alejandro, just shut up and compete!"

"Whatever, but this isn't over!"

-Author Note-

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it, and also don't forget review with any dares, I'll put more in next chapter! Also don't forget- review who should win the contest, and who should play 7 Minutes of Heaven next! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14- I ran out of cool names :p

Hi! Anyway, I have a few things to say...

1) There's a story I read earlier (don't read this if you're not an Aleheather fan) and it's sad, and really interesting. I don't remember the writer, but it's called Total Drama Unleashed. You should check it out. (When I say sad, there are some sad moments)

2) If you like ERB, season 4 is coming soon!

Let the dares begin! By the way, I'm waiting for a few chapters to finish 7 Minutes, sorry but it's a lot of work when you add it to the dares I always get. Also, I'm letting someone maybe co-write with me for a few chapters. Just send a PM if you want to! No requirements, thanks!

From- FanTD97

Dare- Heather, sing Lady Gaga's "Alejandro" to Alejandro

"Well, I don't know all the words, sorry. Maybe next chapter?"

"Fine. I don't either. Ames, do you?"

"What? Oh, no. Sorry."

Amy had changed since last time she was in the story. She's now wearing a 1D T-shirt and black leggings, and white heeled boots. Also, she dyed her hair fuschia, almost red. She also wore silver glasses instead of white-gold. Her hair is piled in a bun on top of her head.

The door opened suddenly, revealing Amy shivering from being outside.

"Why would you leave me like that? Tell me!" Amy said through shivering teeth (is that even possible, lol).

"Well, you're the evil twin. Sorry, Amy."

I turned towards Heather, suggesting, "Why don't you sing only the words you know?"

"Fine."

She took a deep breath, preparing for the song. Ames brought out her new iPod, loaded with the music.

"Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro. I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, just want my cigarette and hush. Don't-"

The music stopped, and Ames smiled, saying, "It ran out of battery."

"Okay, then, go charge it. That was enough, Heather."

From- FanTD97

Dare- Mike, listen to a full JB album

"What? No, do you know how many times I feel like screaming when I hear his songs?"

"Sorry, but FanTD97 said to do it." Chef came in with his iPod Touch, and a pair of headphones. He put them on Mike, then walked away laughing. "Good luck."

Mike gasped, turning into Chester. "What is this piece of trash? Back in my day, we used simple things for music, not crazy boy-girl voices. And what are these words?" Chester walked away, mumbling about the country and old-time music.

"Hello? Polkadot? We couldn't make the machine. B kept making confusing gestures, and Scarlett kept mumbling about Max's stupidity."

Cameron was standing there, in front of me. Behind him were B and Scarlett, who was bring dragged away by Max. B just shrugged.

From- Me

Dare- Sierra, have Cody leave the room then tell me who looks like Cody

"Yes!" Cody left the room, leaving Sierra tearing up when she watched. Then she looked around, at Mike running trying to stop the music, Aleheather making out in their seats, Noah reading.

"They all look like Cody! Oh, I miss him... Cody!" Sierra ran after him, hoping to find and hug him.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget the offer to co-write! It would really help, since I recently hit over 100 reviews! Thanks, FanTD97. I saw a lot of your dares, and they halped me get to 100. Also, here's a peek at what might be my next story- Total Drama Concert. I make the players sing songs you send in! I hope you like the idea. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15, part 1

Hi! Sorry for not updating... (does puppy eyes) Please forgive me! Please? Anyway, now that the Chapter 15 is out, enjoy!

From- pizzawizz

Dare- Dawn and Ella do a friendship duet

Dawn and Ella got up, and walked to the front of the stage. They looked at me, asking, "Which song do we sing?"

I answered, "Any random song... you make it up."

Dawn- I love being friends with you

Ella- No matter what I do

Dawn- We'll still be friends

Both- Friends till the end

Dawn- We have each other

Ella- It's all we need

Both- Because we're friends!

I clapped, letting Dawn and Ella know they could stop. They returned to their seats, smiling. On the way, Ella said to Sugar, "You're my friend too, you know!"

Sugar only glared as Ella sat next to Dawn and Dawn read her aura. "Maybe they're meant to be friends."

From- bakugannerd52

Dare- Topher dip your head in hot cheese

Topher screamed as Chef approached him with a bucket of hot cheese. He started to run, and hit a wall. Sammy ran to help him, and they both got cheese all over them. Everyone burst out laughing, and Sammy and Topher returned to where they had been sitting since the story had begun.

"The cheese doesn't taste that bad, guys!" Owen ran over, taking a bit of cheese and eating it. Sugar joined him, and soon they were eating all the cheese.

Sammy pushed them away, saying, "Go away, you two. It actually hurt when it landed on us."

Sammy narrowed her eyes at Amy, who was laughing harder than everyone else. "Shut up, Amy."

Chef dragged Amy outside again, locking the door and hearing Amy yell, "I will destroy you, Sparemy!"

From- Maria Lisa

Dare- LeShawna, Heather and Zoey beat up Amy

"Chef, you locked Amy outside. How are we supposed to beat her up if she's out there?"

Zoey walked over to the door, along with Heather and LeShawna. They all opened it and jumped onto Amy, who couldn't do anything to fight back. When they were done, Amy had a black eye, and was walking with a limp. "Oww... you will so pay for that..."

That was all she could say before collapsing to the ground, and Sammy said, "Take that, Amy. You desrerved that one."

From- Tdi

Dare- Jo and Eva hug

"No way. I'm not like Red over there, who is nice to everyone. I push them, especially toothpick."

Jo stood up firmly, as if she were saying no. Than, she sat right back down.

"Go up, girly!"

Chef nearly threw Jo in front of everyone, with Eva quickly after. "Hug, you two. Now."

Jo and Eva awkwardly hugged, and Sierra squealed, saying something about posting it on her TD blog. Jo ran over, grabbing it and breaking it. Sierra cried about how her hand felt empty, and Chef had to carry her outiside to bury it in the dirt.

"Thank you, Chef. Oh, my phone!"

From- Tdi

Dare- Noah, sing

"Sorry, but no. I don't sing."

"Your aura says you don't want to because someone here might laugh at you." Dawn said from her seat, and Noah reluctantly gave up and lamely sang whilt reading his book.

"This is boring, lala, I hate this, lala."

Sierra came in th room again, sad that she'd missed something for her blog. "I was out for twenty minutes, and you continued without me?"

"Sierra, the dare didn't involve you." I stared at her, and saw she'd been crying.

"Yes it did! I'm the biggest fan here, and you need me."

To be continued! I hope you liked it, and I also hope you review with more ideas! I'd love to hear them. :) Bye!

LOL, joking. I first want to thank Maria Lisa, Tdi, pizzawizz, and bakugannerd52 for suggesting the dares in this part. Bye!


	16. Chapter 15, Part 2

Hi! Welcome to part 2 of Chapter 15 of the story! Before we start, I just want to say- what are you being for Halloween? I want to be Jane The Killer!

Chef has dragged crazy Sierra away, and we're onto the next dare.

From- FanTD97

Dare- Jo and Eva arm wrestle

"Sure, why not? Obviously, I'm going to win."

Jo and Eva got up, and everyone divided into two sides- two teams.

"And go!" I set up a table, and watched as they arm wrestled. One second Jo was winning, the next second it was Eva. This went on forever, and I eventually said, "Okay, it's a tie."

"I was closer to winning than you!"

"Oh, no you weren't."

"SHUT UP! I get you both wanted to win, but now we're onto another arm wrestling dare. Jo, you stay. Sky, come here."

From- Hellflores

Dare- Sky arm wrestle Jo

"Okay, Sky won't stand a chance against me anyways!"

Some people shuffled around, changing sides. Soon, most of them were on Jo's side while Dave and Ella were on Sky's side. Sky was a bit upset by this, but still tried her best to win.

"You can do it, friend! Let me sing you a song to-"

"Be quiet, Ella! Now!"

Ella looked sadly at Sugar, and sat back down.

"Give it up, Sky! I'm winning now." Jo did win, and yays and boos came from the crowd of viewers.

From- Hellflores

Dare- Sky, hit Sugar on the head with a shovel (LOL)

"What? I'm the pageant queen here, and a pageant queen never gets hit with a shovel. Unless it's her talent, but that never-"

Sky hit her head, and sighed in relief. "That felt awesome!"

Ella ran over to Sugar, trying to get her to wake up by singing to her. Sugar did wake up, but the first thing she did was slap Ella's face.

Sorry if this was short! I hope you liked it anyway, but this was just part of a chapter. It was supposed to be short, I guess. Anyway, suggest dares in the reviews! Another thing- thanks, Hellflores! I've seen lots of your dares in the reviews, and you're so awesome! :) Bye!


	17. News :(

I know some of you were hoping for a new chapter, but no. Just now, I realized this about the stories I upload- the most popular ones are the ones where I let you make the decisions. I may be leaving the website until I can get better at writing, and maybe check back in later when I know I can do better work. *cries* I'm almost crying as I type this, not because my stories suck, but because being a writer was my dream. I hope you understand why I'm thinking about leaving.

I didn't mean to make this a sad story, and I'm sorry if I did. I'll probably be around for a few days, so maybe review with anything you want me to know before I go.

Bye


	18. Good News :)

Hi! News- I'm back! My sister convinced me to give the website another chance. I'm happy about it, she also gave me her account- CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness. Some stories are on it, and I helped with them. So anything from this account and that one, I made. :) Bye!


End file.
